Love In Dream
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Bertemu malaikat yang mengaku di kirim ke bumi untuk menjalani hukuman karena jaatuh cinta pada manusia yang ternyata itu adalah dirimu sendiri? Heol, Hakyeon tidak pernah membayangkannya! tapi apa yang terjadi jika itu semua hanya mimpi? LeoN Neo Jung Taekwoon Cha Hakyeon VIXX Another LeoN FF. DLDR. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW N-nnyeongggggg


**Title: Love in Dream**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy/? (Maybe -,-)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: LeoN/Neo, Jung** **Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon**

 **Note : FF ini bukan asli punya saya. Ini ff bikinan pasangan RP saya tercintah /? Saya Cuma dpt wewenang utk post dan ubah castnya saja. Dan di sini Taekwoon posisinya lebih tua dari Hakyeon yaaa. dan Taekwoon sedikit OOC di sini hehehehe  
**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tes tes tes..

Langit Seoul nampak mulai menitikkan air matanya. Jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul 13 lewat 11 menit dan halte itu masih saja sepi. Sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu aku duduk disini, sendiri, dengan langit yang terlihat semakin ditutupi awan gelap.

BRUMMMM

Bus yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba di halte itu. Dengan segera aku bangkit berdiri dan memakai blazer sekolahku yang tadi kulepas. Sebelum hujan semakin deras, aku segera berlari dan masuk kedalam bus dengan sedikit mengedarkan pandanganku.

Sepi.

Hanya ada beberapa ahjussi dan enam orang ahjumma yang pulang dari kantor.

Huft.

Aku memilih bangku ketiga dan duduk dekat jendela, menatap bulir-bulir air yang mengaliri kaca jendela bus. Perlahan kupasang earphone di telinga, dan memutar lagu 'Someday' milik Vixx lewat i-podku.

Dapat kurasakan sekelilingku mulai bergetar dan bus pun mulai melaju.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pundakku. Aku segera melepas earphone dari telinga dan menatap sosok yang jarak wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan wajahku.

"Annyeong? Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

Aku nyaris tak berkedip sekalipun, terlebih saat hembusan nafasnya menerpa pori-pori wajahku.

Bagaimana tidak?

Wajah yang tampan, garis dagu yang tegas, mata dengan tatapan tajam namun terkesan teduh, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir tipisnya sedang tertarik melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang terkesan ramah di wajah yang terkesan dingin.. Ah juga suara lirih yang menyebutkan kata 'annyeong'.

Sungguh, aku terpesona saat itu juga. Aku belum mau mengalihkan tatapanku sebelum akhirnya suara hangat itu mengintrupsi,

"Mianhae?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Ah, ne ne. Silakan duduk disini"

Dengan anggukan dan lagi-lagi senyuman itu, dia menuruti perkataanku.

"Namaku Jung Taekwoon."

Jung Taekwoon? Ah, nama yang sangat cocok dengan wajah tampannya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan perasaan tak karuan, kubalas menjabat tangannya.

"Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon."

"Ah, Hakyeon? Nama yang manis, seperti pemiliknya."

Aku merasakan panas menjalar di pipiku. Ugh bisa-bisanya orang ini berkata seperti itu pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Aku kan jadi malu ehehehe...

"Uhhh g-gomawo, Taekwoon-ssi."

Dan namja itupun tertawa. Ah, tawa yang sangat indah menurutku...

"Ahaha, maaf.. Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ya? Tapi sungguh kau sangat manis."

Dan aku hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalaku malu-malu mendengar ucapannya.

Kami memulai obrolan ringan, tapi kebanyakan, aku yang bercerita soal kehidupanku. Sesekali dia mengangguk, menggumamkan beberapa kata yang terdengar pelan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Ah ya, kau turun dimana?"

Sebelum menjawab, aku sedikit melirik ke jendela, kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku turun. Kau sendiri?"

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Terlihat bingung.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau."

Apa? Dia bilang tidak tahu turun dimana? Apa dia sudah gila?

Aku mendelik.

"Yang benar saja? Masa kau tidak tahu tujuanmu sendiri?"

Ia malah memasang cengiran tak berdosa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Terlihat lucu bila terlihat diwajahnya yang memiliki kesan dingin.

Bus pun berhenti. Aku segera bangkit berdiri.

"Mianhae, aku harus turun sekarang. Semoga kita bertemu lagi"

Dia mengangguk.

Namun, belum sempat aku keluar dari bus, dia sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Aku ikut denganmu ya?"

Aku melotot.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih jauhkah rumahmu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu menghampiri telingaku.

Yeah, disinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan menuju rumahku ditengah hujan rintik-rintik dengan namja yang kuakui -ekhem- tampan, yang tinggi badannya berbeda beberapa centi lebih tinggi dariku.

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Dari tadi kau bilang sebentar lagi..tapi belum sampai juga.."

Hah, ternyata namja ini cerewet sekali. Selain terus bertanya 'kapan kita sampai', dia mengomentari apapun yang tertangkap oleh retinanya, yang menurutnya menarik. Seolah dia telah lama dikurung disebuah tempat dan baru melihat dunia luar. Kkkkk, menurutku sungguh lucu. Entahlah, aku merasa senang dengan 'keberisikannya', padahal aku sangat suka ketenangan dalam cuaca seperti ini.

Aku menarik tangannya, memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tertata dengan apik, lalu membuka pintu coklat kayu mahoni dengan ukiran burung camar dipermukaannya.

"Aku pulang~"

Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah, dan kulihat namja itu masih mematung dipintu.

"Hey, ayo masuk!"

"Hakyeon, kau bicara pada siapa?"

Tiba-tiba ibu sudah berada dibelakangku sambil melongok kearah pintu.

Aku melongo.

Kenapa ibu bertanya? Jelas-jelas aku berbicara pada orang yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Perlu kau ketahui, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku", bisiknya.

Lagi-lagi aku melongo.

"Hah?!"

"Hakyeon ibu tanya kau berbicara pada siapa barusan?"

"Ah a-aku.. Umm, tidak bu, aku tidak bicara apa-apa. Mungkin perasaan ibu saja. Hehehe.."

Aku menyengir.

Kulihat ibu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu yang basah itu, lalu turunlah untuk makan."

"Baik bu."

Aku segera menaiki tangga -saat ibu telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke dapur-, dan segera mengisyaratkan namja yang baru kusadari berkulit putih pucat itu untuk ikut bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap namja di hadapanku ini dengan tatapan sebal.

Bagaimana tidak?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia memohon padaku untuk mengijinkannya tinggal dirumahku, dan TIDUR DI KAMARKU.

What?

Aku mencoba protes, tapi dia bilang dia bisa tidur disofa dan tak akan berbuat macam-macam. Jika dia melanggar, maka aku boleh mengusirnya.

Memaksa bukan?

Dan sialnya aku malah menyetujui permintaannya itu.

Lalu, dia memaksaku untuk memanggilnya 'hyung' karena dia bilang dia itu lebih tua dariku.

Aish, sebenarnya mahluk apa dia?

Kenapa senang sekali memaksa?

Ah!

Ngomong-ngomong soal siapa dia sebenarnya, kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengintrogasi orang itu.

Kuubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi seserius mungkin,lalu menatapnya tajam.

Dia? Hanya balas menatapku dengan tatapan mata tajam nan teduhnya.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, dan berucap setengah berbisik.

"Apa kau akan percaya pada apa yang akan kukatakan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

Apa maksudnya?

Namun sedetik kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Aku adalah malaikat."

Sedetik. Dua detik. Aku melongo.

"Apa?!"

Aku masih belum bisa menguasai duniaku. Dia bilang dia malaikat? Apa orang ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras? Berani sekali mengarang cerita macam itu.

"Yaa! Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan hah?!"

"Kkk, sudah kuduga kau akan berekspresi seperti itu."

Ia menarik tubuhnya kembali mejadi berdiri tegak, memandangiku sambil terkikik geli.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengingat lagi apa yang telah kualami sejak bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Memang banyak yang aneh dari orang ini. Terlebih saat ia bilang hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Masuk akal sih. Tapi..

"Tapi.. Jika benar kau memang malaikat, kenapa kau tak punya sayap? Dimana sayapmu?"

Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku memang seorang malaikat.. Malaikat yang diasingkan ke bumi, karena suatu kesalahan."

"Ahahahahaha" tawaku meledak. "Yaa! Kau bergurau ya? Malaikat bisa melakukan kesalahan? Astaga yang benar saja.."

"Aku serius. Aku melakukan kesalahan. Lalu karena kesalahanku itu, aku diasingkan dan sayapku dihilangkan"

Well, sepertinya ini pembicaraan yang cukup menarik.

"Baiklah baiklah. Memangnya apa yang telah kau perbuat? Kau salah mencabut nyawa orang?"

Ia mendelik.

"Eih, bisakah kau tidak bercanda? Aku serius!"

Aku diam. Ia menarik nafas, lagi.

"Kesalahanku..adalah.. jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Pppfffftttt-bwahahahahaha" tawaku meledak lagi sampai kupegangi perutku. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi ini lucu. Sangat lucu hingga sulit untukku berhenti tertawa.

"Malaikat bisa jatuh cinta juga ya? Ahaha pada manusia? Aigoo hahahaha"

Aku masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutku saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuatku segera membekap mulutku sendiri.

"Hakyeon, cepat turun untuk makan malam."

"Baik bu,sebentar lagi."

Setelah kurasa ibu telah pergi, kembali kutatap sosok itu yang kini tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, membuat rasa hangat seketika menjalari pipiku.

"Aku makan dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Apa mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ku kembali ke kamar, kulihat dia sudah meringkuk di sofa.

Segera ku ambil selimut dari lemari dan kuhampiri sosok yang tengah terlelap itu lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kutatap wajah tidurnya lekat-lekat. Oh, terlihat begitu damai. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah terpesona seperti ini. Dan entah ada keberanian darimana, ku dekatkan wajahku, kusibak rambut yang menutupi dahinya, dan kucium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga nyenyak, hyung tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau dimana?"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan kudapati orang itu tak ada disana.

Kemana dia? Apa dia pergi? Tidak. Jangan. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku panik.

Segera aku berlari keluar kamar dan mencarinya keseluruh penjuru rumah, namun tak kudapati sosok putih pucat itu.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar dan mencarinya disekitar pekarangan sampai taman belakang. Hasilnya nihil.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Kedua mataku pun terasa memanas. Akhirnya air mata meluncur bebas menjalari pipiku. Ya, aku mulai menangis.

"Hiks, hyung kau dimana? Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Wusshhh..

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara angin yang menerpa wajahku, memainkan beberapa helai rambutku.

"Hyung.. Eodisseo?"

"Kau mencariku?"

Seketika aku memutar tubuhku dan mendapati mahluk putih pucat itu tengah berdiri beberapa langkah dariku, sambil memasang cengiran tak jelasnya itu. Shit. Aku ketahuan sekarang.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan kuberi dia tatapan membunuh.

"Bodoh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Dan mataku hanya bisa melotot kaget tak percaya saat tiba-tiba ia menarikku kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Apa aku begitu mempesona sampai kau tak mau kehilanganku, eh?"

Aku masih mematung. Lidahku kelu.

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau tak ingin jauh-jauh dariku, lalu panik mencariku?"

Dan sekarang dunia telah mengambil alih kesadaranku.

"Yak! Namja pucat narsis! Percaya diri sekali, eoh? Siapa juga yang panik?"

"Kkk, mengaku saja lah, kau menyukaiku bukan?"

Skakmat!

"Tt-tidak, siapa yang menyukaimu? Pede sekali!"

"Kkk, sudahlah jujur saja. Aku juga tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Kau menciumku saat tidur tempo hari."

Damn. He got it.

Matilah aku sekarang.

"I-itu.."

Dia melepas pelukannya, kemudian memegang erat kedua bahuku. Tatapannya intens menusuk kedalam bola mataku.

"Kesalahanku, aku telah jatuh cinta, pada manusia, bernama Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. Namja manis dengan keceriaan yang membuat sekelilingnya ikut merasakannya."

Deg.

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia bercanda? Apa dia..

"Saranghae, Cha Hakyeon."

Chu~

Dengan tanpa aba-aba ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, menyesap bibirku perlahan, membuatku memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciumannya, sementara tanganku memegang erat jas bagian depan yang ia kenakan. Cukup lama sampai ia melepas tautan bibir kami.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat senyum itu dibibirnya, senyum yang baru kusadari seperti sinar matahari.

"Nado saranghae, Taekwoon hyung."

Seiring dengan lolosnya perkataanku, seiring dengan senyum yang masih tersungging dibibirnya, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan cahaya lalu mengapung ke udara.

Dan saat itu, kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pundakku.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong? Apa kau turun disini?"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu, seolah tak asing lagi bagiku. Earphone sudah terlepas dari telingaku ternyata, dan kulirik sekelilingku. Nyatanya aku masih berada didalam bus yang sepertinya baru saja berhenti. Aku mengucek kedua mataku, mencoba menstabilkan indra penglihatanku.

"Mianhae?"

Suara itu! Suara itu terdengar lagi!

Segera kudongakkan kepalaku dan aku kembali terperangah.

Wajah itu,

Mata itu,

Hidung itu,

Garis dagu itu,

Bibir itu,

Dan senyum itu..

Sama persis seperti..

Sebelum aku mendapatkan kembali seluruh kesadaranku, namja itu telah turun dan keluar dari bus. Dengan cepat aku segera turun dan kukejar sosok putih pucat itu.

"Hey kau!"

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ne! Apa kita.. Pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kulihat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Yap! Senyum tipis nan memikat yang benar-benar kuhafal.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali memutar langkahnya.

Aku terdiam.

Jadi tadi itu cuma mimpi?

Seketika tubuhku lemas.

Cuma mimpi? Asam sekali.

"Namaku Taekwoon!"

He?

Kulihat sosok itu melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Kemudian berlari meneruskan perjalanannya sampai benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatanku.

"Taekwoon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END? Or TBC?

Hehehe ini hasil edit karyamu, love kkkk

Ku harap gak keberatan jg aku menambah beberapa kata hehehe

Dan soal yang semalam kita bicarain sambil berbaper ria/? Nanti kuusahakan bikin hari ini jg kkk

Dan utk ff lain yang msh jd utang saya, nanti saya selesaikan kl idenya sudah berkumpul kembali/?

So... mind to give your review for me?

N-nnyeonggggg~~~


End file.
